


College Kids

by m0xyy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anyways the two don't know each other and Adora is a gay tired mess and Catra is a cocky bastard, F/F, I'm just having fun, I'm not a writer I'm just gay and want Catra to be in a band, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0xyy/pseuds/m0xyy
Summary: Adora likes her life. She has great friends and she has good grades. There's no need to mix things up! She tells herself as she's in a bar around several of her classmates making questionable decisions.





	College Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not going to continue this, I just like the idea of Catra being in an edgy band. Do I know anything about playing music? No. But thats okay! I'm just having fun and this was written in like an hour so forgive me for any mistakes.

Finals week was the bane of every college student’s life. For Adora, it meant cramming as much information she could in a couple days. Even with her roommate complaining to turn the goddamn light off, the blonde continued to pour herself over the same textbooks.

“Adora, if you don’t sleep right now, I’m calling Bow over,” Glimmer hissed from underneath her covers. Only a few of tufts of purple hair were visible from Adora’s view. The blonde rolled her eyes, slumping back against her desk chair. 

“Maybe if you cared about your grades as much as you should, you’d be studying here with me!” The blonde scoffed, brushing stray hair out of her face. She lazily flipped through the pages, “Plus, Bow probably wouldn’t come over anyways. Isn’t he studying too?” 

The shorter girl huffed before turning over in her top bunk. “I do care about my grades! I’m just not crazy enough to really think studying at like 3 am is gonna help!” Adora heard the other girl shuffle a bit before silence fell over them again. The blonde sighed, letting her head fall onto her desk. Maybe Glimmer was right… 3am was a bad time to study… 

\----

Yeah. Glimmer was right. 3am is a terrible time to study. Adora stumbled out of her classroom once the professor announced that testing time was over. Perfect as ever, the blonde arrived 15 minutes early to class and that was a decision she was regretting greatly. 

“Maybe 15 minutes of sleep more could’ve helped…” She mumbled to no one in particular. She stretched her arms above her head, heaving a sigh once her shoulders popped a few times. A soft groan left her lips before she could help it and she glanced around quickly hoping she didn’t make a fool out of herself. Once she was sure no one noticed her, Adora started her way towards the dorms.

Or, well she tried. “Adora!” and with that the taller girl felt two bodies crash against her. To her right side, Glimmer held onto her arm and to her left, Bow leaned into her with a grin. 

“H-hey guys! A warning next time maybe?” Adore managed to choke out. Both of her friends quickly shimmied off her with whispered apologies before the excitement grew on their faces again.

“How was your last final? Wait..actually I think we know all you did good!” Bow cheered, answering his own question. “But, I think this calls for a celebration! Right, Glim?” He nudged the shorter girl.

“But, of course!” Glimmer dramatically draped herself over Bow. “After all our hard work, we deserve a nice night of….”

“Partying!” The boy finished for her. His eyes lighted up as soon as the word left his mouth. He placed his hands on Adora’s shoulders, a sudden serious look on his face. “Adora. You need this more than all of us.” 

A nervous chuckle left the blonde as she glanced between her friends. “Well…” She tried to avoid their pleading gazes before she sighed in defeat. “Fine! Okay! I guess I need a night to let loose.” Adora grinned before turning to the boy currently in front of her, “So...Where are we going?”

Bow gave a wicked smile before raising his hands in the air. “Only the best of places to get all sorts of fucked up! The Fright Zone.” 

\----

“A bar? Really?” The blonde found herself questioning as the trio stepped out of the uber. Adora gave a quick thanks to the driver before closing the door. 

Glimmer shrugged, “It was Bow’s idea. Honestly, I just wanted to get out of campus. Having a mom professor really has its downsides.” She winced, remembering every moment her mother suddenly turned up unannounced. 

The dark-skinned boy laughed, “I couldn’t imagine Glim.” He leaned towards Adora, “I know bars aren’t your ideal go-to but, there’s a new band performing today and apparently a few of the members go to our school!” Adora could agree to that at least, she’d support her college in any way she could...even if it’s listening to loud music in an overcrowded bar. 

The trio found themselves at the entrance where both Bow and Adora were allowed in without much question, but Glimmer lagged behind as she searched for her ID in her clutch. “Looking like a 12 year old really is a curse,” the girl grumbled as she caught up to them. 

Adora laughed, “Hey, better than looking 40!” Glimmer only stuck her tongue out before walking towards the bar. The blonde trailed behind her, glancing around the place. Most of the people seemed to also be college students and she couldn’t help but recognize a few. “Is that Perfuma?” 

Glimmer stopped, looking in the direction that Adora pointed out before gasping, “Holy shit! That is! What is she doing here? This doesn’t exactly seem to be her type of place to hang out at.” Adora only shrugged, agreeing with the shorter girl. “Hey! Perfuma!” Glimmer shouted out, waving her hand in the air, hoping that she’ll be seen in the crowd. 

Thankfully, the girl seemed to have noticed and she gave a bright smile. Perfuma quietly excused herself from the group before hurrying towards the two other girls. “Hello! Adora, Glimmer!” She gave the two quick hugs, “What are you two doing here? Where’s Bow?”  
Adora blinked, “That’s a good question actually…” Glimmer only scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh please, Bow is off probably having the time of his life. He most likely found some eye candy of a guy to play with.” The shorter girl explained quickly with a wave of her hand. “Anyways, Perfuma we could be asking you the same thing!”

The shorter blonde suddenly blushed, playing with the various bracelets that rested on her wrists. “Well… I’m sure you know there’s a band playing tonight… I know one of the members and she invited me so, I thought I’d show up.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, “You know them? Your reaction says otherwise.” She teased, letting one of her hands rest on her hips. Adora gave a giggle, covering her mouth with a hand.

Perfuma floundered for a bit before luckily Bow came crashing in. “Hey guys!” The drink in his hand almost spilled from the his excitement alone. “The show’s apart to start! I got you guys drinks! Oh, hey Perfuma! What are you doing here?”

Glimmer seemed to be happy to answer that question as she began to open her mouth, but she was interrupted as the lights in the bar suddenly dimmed. Everyone seemed to shut up and Bow gave a silent squeal. He shoved drinks into the girls’ hands before leading them as close to the stage as they could fit. Adora found herself squeezed between various people and she sighed as she brought her drink to her lips. “I’m gonna have to be at least tipsy to enjoy this…” 

The familiar burn of alcohol dragged down her throat before the crowd around her sprouted out in cheers. The lights on the stage flickered on and three bodies came into view. A larger girl with a white buzz cut grinned at the crowd, drumsticks in her hands. Another much shorter girl was to her side, a bass being cradled in her hands. Her appearance didn’t seem to fit the other girls’ as her hair was a bright purple and tied up into almost girlish pigtails. But, from the excited smile on her lips and the way her feet kept bouncing, she belonged on the stage. 

Adora was stuck studying the out-of-place girl before Bow gasped beside her. “Oh my God! Look at their singer…” The tall blonde gave the boy a questioning look at his reaction before letting her gaze fall on the closest band member on the stage. 

Oh. He was right. A slender girl help an electric guitar with such confidence that it could’ve been considered arrogant had she not been so attractive. A messy mane of curls were held back by a bandana, but a few strands were left to frame her face. Her tan skin shone with sweat underneath the lights and white canines suddenly gleamed as she gave a grin. Her eyes seemed to find Adora’s and if it was possible, her grin grew even cockier. The singer gave a quick wink in her direction before leaning towards the microphone. 

“Call me Catra and we’re The Horde.” 

Adora knew in that moment, she was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeahbabey


End file.
